Lazy
by Satski
Summary: There's a valid reason why Shikamaru is so lazy. ShikaNaru fluff.
1. Lazy

Author: Satski 

Summary: There's a valid reason why Shikamaru is so lazy. ShikaNaru fluff.

A/N: Just a longer-than-normal drabble or very short one-shot, however you want to take it. 1,017 words without A/N. First thing I type that isn't homework of the year, I feel _so_ special.

Warning: Shounen ai, no homophobes please. Just a cuss word or five.

Disclaimer: I own nothing more than my Naruto video games, some posters, and my bedroom wall that I've dedicated to Gaara... Shush, I'm no stalker!

Dedicated to my very own Wife-chan, XxEmoSkylarxX. Even though you don't really like the pairing much, I just couldn't help it!

**Lazy**

At the age of twelve, recognized genius, Nara Shikamaru, only had two people he could actually call 'friends'. One of them being the overly plump Akimichi Chouji, with his kind and understanding ways. The second being Uzumaki Naruto, the benevolent troublemaker. This story is not going to get into Chouji, but more importantly, it's a tale of young Shikamaru and his reason for being lazy.

Shikamaru was lazy for many reasons, some better than most. One of them being Sasuke, yes, you read right. _The _Uchiha Sasuke. Shikamaru knew the things you had to do if you showed to be any good in the academy, you would have to sometimes demonstrate a technique in front of the whole class, which was something he was not willing to do. Also, no matter at what age, there would always be _fangirls_. That was one of his top five reasons for being lazy, but it's not the most important either. I'll just tell you the least important four first, just to get them out of the way.

5. Shikamaru did not want to do more than he had to if his teachers ever knew of the things he could accomplish.

4. Shikamaru did not want to be known as a show-off.

3. Shikamaru did not want to go into the 'Advanced Shinobi Arts' class where he knew assholes like Sasuke and Neji were rampant.

2. Shikamaru did not want to be attacked by the obsessive stalkers, better known as fangirls.

And finally, the most important reason, something that cannot be revealed without first looking at two very important memories from our dear old Shikamaru.

**First Flashback**

A field of daisies, that was where Shikamaru first met the young blond. The only reason he remembered this was not only because he met the boy there, but also because the daisies were an unusual color than the ones he was used to seeing. The daisies were _orange_, the color known to be used to attract attention. _'What a horrid color.'_ thought the four year old. At the middle of the bright field, sat a young boy with the brightest blond hair you had ever seen, hair that could even rival the sun. The boy had his back facing him, thus Shikamaru could see neither his face nor eyes."Hey, you! What are you doing here?" _all alone._ He wanted to add, but would not, because he did not want the other boy to question him for being there alone as well.

"Who are you?"

"I asked what you're doing here, now first answer my question, no matter how troublesome it may seem."

"...I came here to think." the young boy replied, obviously lying through his teeth. The tone he used was a dead give-away. _'No matter, it doesn't really matter to me.'_ "_Sigh_ My name is Shikamaru, you?". The blond boy finally turned around, letting Shikamaru have a look at his face. _'He's gorgeous.'_ Was the first thing Shikamaru could compute into his young brain. "My name is Naruto-tte bayo! Would you like to be my friend?" _His eyes, so desperate.'_ "Sure, it doesn't sound too troublesome, I'll be your friend Naruto-kun.". It wasn't the blond saying "Yay! Shika-kun is my very first friend!" that made Shikamaru feel like holding the blond and never letting go, it was what he did. The blond smiled such a brilliant and radiant smile, oozing with both happiness and sorrow. Although it didn't reach his eyes, it was like a beautiful sin.

**Second Flashback**

"Come on Shikamaru! Hurry up you lazy ass!" yelled an ever-energetic seven year old Naruto. "How troublesome, I don't even like ramen that much.". "How can you say something like that! The Ramen God will be mad at you and take it out on me!" "Tch, whatever." The two arguing figures ran down the village, the brunette following the blond, better known as 'being _dragged_' by most people."Ichiraku is going to close soon, hurry up!".

_In the end, Ichiraku was closed and Naruto never got to his ramen._

"Damn you! I was going to buy so much ramen! Old man Hokage gave me my allowance today." Naruto pouted. _'Damn him and his eyes.'_ "Look, Naruto, wanna go cloud watching with me?" "...Really? Last time you invited me, well, it gave you more of a headache than relaxed you." "How troublesome. It's a new day, the past is the past, it doesn't matter anymore."

**Scene Change**

"I love cloud watching with you!" the blond laughed. _'How I love that laugh.'_ "Troublesome blond." was all Shikamaru said. They didn't say anything else for a few minutes. Shikamaru watching and Naruto thinking.

"I bet you couldn't live without someone there to help you, could you Shika?" wasn't something the brunette expected from Naruto. "What do you see yourself as in twenty years Shikamaru?"

"So-so."

"Huh?"

"I see myself having a so-so life, being a so-so ninja with so-so payment. I would have two so-so children, one boy and one girl, and one so-so looking wife." answered Shikamaru.

"Heh, is that so? With the way you behave, I doubt any girl would want you! Also, you expect too much, so-so wife to you would be someone who was energetic and bubbly, a total opposite of you, inside _and_ out. Someone who would do everything you would call 'Troublesome' and wouldn't order you around." "Tch, it's too troublesome to explain to you." was his only reply. Two hours passed in silence.

"I just got an idea!" Naruto shouted while jumping to his feet. "What is it?" Shikamaru sat up, interested in knowing what the blonds' idea was. "Since I doubt any girl would want Shika-kun, when I'm older, I'll become his wife! Hehe, it's a fool proof plan! 'Sides, even though I can't have you're children, we can always adopt!" Shikamaru wanted to laugh, but didn't, instead, he just responded "Sure, wife-chan." with a semi-smile, semi-smirk.

Shikamaru remembers that day for two reasons, one, it was the day Naruto promised to marry him. The second reason was, to put it simple, because Naruto smiled.

_'A smile that reached his eyes.'_

**Owari**

A/N: Now, you might think "How can a seven year old be so weird?" Well, it **is** Shikamaru and Naruto, not any normal pair of kids, mind you. I've noticed something... Most people review when the author asks. Thus, I will do something for the first time, "Please review?". Atleast, just to tell me how bad that was;; If you don't get it, just review or PM me and I'll be happy to explain.


	2. FYI

Hi everyone! The sequel has been typed and is already posted, I hope you guys will like it and review;; You don't have to if you don't want to. The sequel is titled "Unpredictable".

Rant: Who has seen Shippuuden? It was kind of weird because of how it started. I was really happy because both Sai and Shikamaru were in it, except Sai didn't even _say_ anything, which was kind of a let-down;;


End file.
